1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bow sighting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bow sighting apparatus wherein the same is arranged to include a sight tube having an illumination sphere and ring to enhance sighting in use of the organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bow sighting apparatus of various types are indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,025,565; 4,974,576; and 4,967,478.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a sight tube arranged for adjustable mounting relative to a bow body, including an illumination ring in cooperation with an illumination sphere and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.